BLEEP
by Kimlavina
Summary: Shenny fanfic in which they are married and their young daughter learns a new word...


"Excuse me, Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon Cooper glanced up from securing Mya Cooper's pink knit hat over her soft blond curls.

"Yes Mrs. Sturak?"

"I wondered if I could speak with you for just a brief momentum my office?"

Sheldon sighed and hoisted his 18 month old daughter onto his hip as he followed the school director to her small office.

Wallingford Academy was the most exclusive and highly regarded daycare centers in all of Pasedena. As soon as Penny's pregnancy was confirmed, Sheldon immediately began research into suitable care for his expected progeny. As his wife's acting career was beginning to blossom, and his research was becoming more in-depth, he felt it important that one of the future great minds of the generation be nurtured in the proper environment. Besides, his MeeMaw always said, 'a failure to plan is a plan for failure'.

Inside Mrs. Sturak's office, Sheldon settled into one of her plush leather guest chairs with Mya on his lap. He pulled her sippy cup out of her diaper bag and handed it to her with a soft smile on his face. She flashed her daddy a toothy smile with a twinkle in her emerald green eyes before drinking happily.

Sheldon glanced across the large carved mahogany desk at the school director who watched exchange with a tiny smile on her face. Marsha Sturak had been director at the school for over 30 years. At 68 yeas old, the tiny slim woman with a silver bun ever present at the nape of her neck ran a tight ship. Focused on the highest quality education, the firm but loving woman was the primary reason for the schools popularity.

Sheldon cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Now, what is this all about? My wife and I have dinner plans this evening and I do not want to run behind schedule", he said glancing not-so-discreetly at his watch.

"Dr. Cooper this will just take a moment. As you know, this school has an excellent tradition of preparing some of the finest minds in the state for a long and prosperous educational experience."

"Yes, yes, I am well aware as I did a thorough research and background check into the school and all of its staff. Although I must say I was a bit perturbed at certain spring break footage of your secretary Ms. Dwyer in 1998, my wife advised me that she was just a kid and to 'get over it'", he concluded with air quotes.

"Oh my," said Mrs. Sturak grasping her collar. "Um, well nevertheless, our success is incumbent upon certain rules and ethics we've implemented that have served us quite well over the years".

"Ms. Sturak, I am Nobel award winning physicist with an IQ of 187. While your prologue may be useful to lesser minds, I would prefer if you would get to the point."

"Ok. It seems Mya has learned a new word. The F-word. And she has repeated it continuously throughout the day."

"Ms. Sturak, I hardly see how Mya's mastery of Flourine is cause for concern. If anything it just reaffirms the amazing potential of my offspring. Fun fact - the word Flourine comes from the Latin word "fluere" meaning "to flow"," he finished with a smug look on his face.

Ms. Sturak sat dumbfounded for a moment before shaking her head. This was going to take a while.

Later that evening...

Penny and Sheldon stood over Mya's crib as she drifted off to sleep. Her long downy lashed rested gently at the tops of her rosy cheeks as she held her worn pink elephant her aunt Missy got her when she was born.

Arm in arm, her parents slowly left her room and headed to their own.

Sheldon grumbled as he pulled out his Thursday pajamas and began undressing.

"The nerve of that Ms. Sturak thinking we would corrupt the mind of our precious progeny by using such foul language around her."

"Sweetie, she never said WE taught it to her. She just asked that we be aware of her listening environment and work on redirecting her language at home."

"Yeah, well, I know what she meant", he muttered.

"Babe," Penny said taking a step towards him, " you know, I think we are both deserving of some much needed stress release", she lightly ran her fingertips up his now bare arm.

Sheldon visibly shuddered. After 5 years together she could still get his blood boiling with a single touch.

She slowly peeled away her red dress and kicked off her pumps revealing a lacy black bra ad pantes, garter belt and tights. Even after the birth of their child, her tanned body was still amazing. Her silky blond hair rested in perfect waves down her back.

Penny sauntered up to him and grabbed his hand placing them on her firm breasts. He immediately began kneading and teasing them as his erection became visible through his briefs.

"I had a rough day at the theater rehearsing and all I could think about was these big. strong. hands stroking me just right," she leaned into his ear and whispered,"DOCTOR Cooper".

Sheldon growled and lifted her bridal style carrying her over to the king sized bed. He gently lay her down stripping of their remaining clothes before climbing on top of her and pressing his eager lips to hers. Tongues dueling, hips grinding, hands caressing - all of the stresses of the day were quickly forgetten.

Penny nudged his side signaling him to roll over. After he did so, she reversed her position on top of him so that his cock was at her lips and her crotch was in her face. They both went to town orally satisfying one another, almost as if in a competition to see who could make the other groan the loudest.

Sheldon lapped at her glistening folds while teasing her clit with his thumb. He slowly inserted two fingers keeping up with his heavenly tongue machinations.

Penny meanwhile, took in his sizeable dick with ease, deep throating the beautiful appendage. She sucked persistantly at him, pausing to swirl her tongue around the head every few seconds.

Finally, Sheldon had enough. He came from up under her, keeping her bent on all fours. He kneeled behind her and pressed his erection against her opening. He slowly slid his dick into her until his balls rested tightly against her pussy lips. They groaned simultaneously - it was such an excruciatingly delicious sensation. He began pumping in and out of his wife. Slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed.

"Yes! Yes! Oh God, Sheldon...", Penny exclaimed.

Her words drove him the plunge harder, deeper. He could feel the beginnings of his orgasm deep in his belly.

Penny was on edge herself. "I'm cumming! Fuck! Fuck! Holy fuck babe!", she shouted as she shattered into a million pieces.

Sheldon pumped twice more before his orgasm slammed into him like a freight train. "Fuuuuuuck!"

The collapsed side by side on the bed trying to catch their breath.

Then they heard a tiny voice on the baby monitor happily shouting "fuck!...fuck!...fuck!"

The young parents turned to each other wide eyed.

"Oh shit", the whispered in unison.


End file.
